Chaos Guaranteed!
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Harry's in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and now that Voldemort has officially come back, a group of people are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry! Not just any people, some of our well-known demigods and beloved nations! Read it even if you have no clue what Hetalia is. PJO/HP/APH crossover- Chaos, guaranteed! T for Artie and Allen's language, plus Ollie's cupcakes. Fusosososo!


Harry Potter's POV

Harry eagerly untied Hermione's letter from Hedwig's leg, ripping it open. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you? I don't know if Ron told you this already, but there are going to be fourteen to twenty _

_ new transfer students __at Hogwarts! I hope Dumbledore knows the great risk he's taking, since You-Know-Who is back _

_ and all t__hat. I can't wait until you get go the Burrow! Mr Weasley said that they're all from_

_ different countries. Well, half of them, anyways. The other half are from _

_ America. Well, I'll see you at the Burrow soon, won't I? Oh, do be careful, Harry._

_Stay safe!_

_Hermione._

Harry sighed a little and took out his quill pen, and began to write a reply, a smile on his face. He could practically imagine Hermione's voice reading it out loud to him!

* * *

Chiron's POV

"Chiron, you can't be serious!"

"We're only just recovering from Gaea's attack!"

"You should let Frank and Hazel come with us!"

"Yeah! We're going there and _kick some butt_!"

"Chiron, what about my duties with Artemis? I'm her lieutenant!"

"I agree with Jason. We should let Frank and Hazel join us."

Everyone had different opinions, and the babble of voices made Chiron's head hurt like mad, but he shook his head to get rid of the pain. "Albus Dumbledore is my trusted friend and he is a wise old wizard who has helped me many times. Now, he needs my help, and it would be cruel to give it to him. I would like to remind you that Frank and Hazel are currently at New Rome. I am unable to reach them at the moment so I would like Nico and Thalia to fill in.

"Thalia, Artemis has agreed she can spare you for a year. She has a sort of deputy, does she not? Do not worry, you will not be in any kind of serious danger while in the school, but outside the school would be a problem. I'd like you to stay in the school as much as possible." Chiron said in his deep voice, rubbing his temple.

Leo was the only one who looked eager, and he was about to speak up when Chiron raised a hand to stop him. "But," he said in a louder voice. "I need you to keep an eye on the other few 'transfer' students for me- you are not the only ones who are going to Hogwarts. I am forbidden to tell you anything I know about them, which is, sadly, very little, I do know one thing, though. You must all be careful not to severely anger or harm them in any ways, no matter how odd they seem, if you do not wish to die a very sure, very painful death."

Chiron looked grimly as he registered the shock on the demigods' faces.

He bowed to them once, then turned around and trotted to the Big House.

It was true- he knew almost nothing about the new transfers to Hogwarts (the other transfers, not the demigods, of course). Albus told him that the new 'transfers' were all very powerful and not to be angered. After that, he had changed the topic and had not told Chiron anything else to him. But he had told him one thing at the end of his visit- something that did not make sense at all.

_Some of them are second players,_ he had said, before tossing Floo Powder into the fire and shouting, _The Burrow!_

Chiron sighed to himself. He hoped that the adventurous and rebellious demigods would be safe.

* * *

Who's POV (If you're from Hetalia, you'll get it!)

"Ar-Arthur, are you sure?" he asked worriedly, but, as usual, his question was either unheard or ignored. He was worried for his brother, of course, because his twin had a giant ego.

As he continued to worry over his lovable, idiotic brother, his grip tightened on his pet, whom he couldn't seem to remember the name of. Kuma-kumachina? Kumahiro? No... those didn't sound right to him. The last one was closer... "I'm Hungry!" his pet whined, prodding his face and looked up at him with huge, adorable black eyes. Kuma was a very special, talking bear. He always remembered him... well, almost always,

"Who are you?"

He felt like face-tabling, but it seemed a bad idea.

"Arthur, who are going to you and your brother's magic school again?" he attempted to shout. It was still soft, but loud enough for his father-figure to hear it. Arthur had partially brought him up, so, actually, he had two parents (both male).

Oh, well, his family wasn't normal, but he liked it that way.

As Arthur had _finally_ caught sight of him, he replied, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there- uh... Oh, yes, Canada! Now, what was your question again? I'm afraid I did not hear it..."

He _really_ felt like face-tabling.

His pet spoke up again. "Who are you?"

This time he actually did face-table, banging his head softly, then rubbing the bruised spot, regretting.

But no worries, his injuries would heal in a few minutes.

_To be continued... This is just an experiment, so if you like it, I will continue! If you don't then_

_I'll delete it ;) It's life lies in your hands and the hands of your review!_


End file.
